


Come Sit On My Lap

by AnnaRaven



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaidan Porn Week, Kaidan Taking Charge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Hiro is thinking too much. Kaidan knows a (sexy) way to stop him.Written for Kaidan Porn Week.





	Come Sit On My Lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxRev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/gifts).



Somewhere over the last 24 hours, Kaidan’s world had changed from a place of violence and conflict to a place of warmth, comfort, peace.  He sat on a plush leather sofa, a fine meal and some good whisky inside him and the dancing heat of a real fire in front of him.  The universe outside the apartment windows seemed much as it ever had, no signs of the galactic war raging out beyond the nebula.  The thought was a little unsettling, but his anxiety eased when Shepard sat beside him.  He didn’t speak – he really didn’t do small talk – but the weight of his shoulder against Kaidan’s was calming.

“This is nice,” Kaidan said, weaving his fingers into Shepard’s grasp.  “It’s good to leave everything behind for a while.”

Shepard nodded.  “It is.  The trick is being able to forget that whatever you’re running from will still be there when you go back.”  He looked tense, staring intently into the flames as though the Catalyst was in there somewhere. 

“Shepard.  Be here with me,” Kaidan said gently.

Shepard nodded, shoulders slumping just a little.  He leaned in closer to Kaidan’s side but still didn’t look at him.  “I didn’t mean to…I’ve always had trouble letting go of things.”

“This is not news to me,” Kaidan said, mock-earnest, and was rewarded with the barest flicker of a smile.  He wanted so much to take Shepard out of his own head, and he knew that words wouldn’t cut it.  So he tugged on Shepard’s hand and said, “Come sit on my lap.”

Shepard looked over at him, surprise melting into a frown.  “I’m sorry?”

“Sit on my lap,” Kaidan said again.

Shepard shifted on his seat. “Kaidan, I’m fine.”

“Hiro, would you please stop arguing with me and just do it?”

After a long, silent pause, Shepard stood and moved to straddle Kaidan.

Seated like this, their faces were on the same level and Kaidan looked deep into Shepard’s eyes as he reached back to pull the tie from his hair.  It fell into loose indigo waves and Kaidan pushed his fingers through it, tangling them gently in the soft strands.  Shepard’s eyes closed and he took a sharp breath in, pressing his head into Kaidan’s touch.  Kaidan leaned forward and kissed him, soft but sure, and Shepard’s mouth opened to his tongue.  His stubble rasped gently against Kaidan’s skin and he smelled fantastic, hints of warm earthy aftershave and something indefinably masculine.  The kiss deepened and Kaidan sensed a hunger in Shepard that echoed his own; he moaned gently in the back of his throat and tightened his grip on Shepard’s hips.

Shepard drew back and stared into Kaidan’s eyes, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb.  “You’re so beautiful, Kaidan,” he murmured.

“God, Shepard, so are you,” Kaidan said, and leaned in to kiss him again. 

Shepard’s fingers ran across Kaidan’s t-shirt to explore his muscled chest and he pressed his hips down more snugly against Kaidan.  Kaidan unzipped Shepard’s hoodie and slid it down over his shoulders, delighted to find bare skin underneath.  Shepard moved his arms back to help Kaidan take off the jacket, but Kaidan stopped while Shepard’s wrists were still trapped and held his arms behind his back with one hand.  At the same time his other hand grasped a fistful of hair at the base of Shepard’s skull, pulling gently.  It forced his back to bend so that their chests and groins were pushed closer together than ever.

“What are you doing?” Shepard breathed, but didn’t move away.

“You need to give up control for a while,” Kaidan said, kissing Shepard’s jaw.  “Stop being the commander and let me take care of you.”

Shepard responded by closing his eyes and tilting his head back further, and Kaidan’s cock swelled in his pants. 

He kissed his way down Shepard’s neck to the base of his throat, moving his lips and tongue along from his collarbone to his shoulder.  He bent his head to take a nipple between his lips and Shepard cried out, bucking sharply into his lap. 

Kaidan gasped and released Shepard’s arms to grip his hips.  Shepard let the hoodie drop to the floor then clutched Kaidan’s face in both hands, kissing him urgently. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Kaidan murmured into his mouth, and Shepard led the way without protest.

In the master bedroom, lights turned low, Kaidan laid Shepard down on the bed and unfastened his trousers, helping him shimmy them off.  He dropped a tube of gel onto the blankets then stripped, efficient and inelegant, and crawled over Shepard to kiss him slow and deep.  While their mouths explored each other, Kaidan gripped Shepard’s hands and raised them above his head until his arms were stretched out, fingertips brushing the headboard.

“Tonight, I’m in charge,” Kaidan said, his voice thick and husky.  “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Shepard murmured, shivering with anticipation.

“You like to be told what to do?” Kaidan asked, knowing the answer, running his hands back down Shepard’s arms and over his chest to tease his nipples.

“Only by you,” Shepard whispered, his eyes burning with desire.

Kaidan’s breath caught and he took a moment to kiss Shepard again, hard and deep and needy, knowing what that admission meant to Shepard.  Then he said, “Don’t move,” into Shepard’s mouth and slid down his body.  He spread Shepard’s knees wide, lifted his rigid cock away from his stomach and went down on him like it was the last time he’d get to do it. 

He rolled and rippled his tongue, sucked hard and then gently, flicked his tongue around the head and used his hands where his mouth couldn’t reach – all the things he knew his lover liked.  Shepard gasped and shuddered, fighting to stay still, and a heady feeling of power and control swept over Kaidan.

Kaidan slowly worked Shepard closer to the edge of his control, tonguing his slit and then sucking him down, never keeping up the pressure in any one spot for too long.  Shepard began to subtly writhe on the bed, thrusting ever so slightly into Kaidan’s mouth.

And so Kaidan stopped, releasing his dick with one last, long suck.  “I said don’t move.”

“I know,” Hiro said, gasping.  It wasn’t a sorry, exactly, but it was as close as Shepard could get and so Kaidan relented.

“Last chance,” Kaidan warned him.  He picked up the tube of gel and coated his fingers, taking his time, making sure Shepard was watching.  The heat in his lover’s dark eyes was intoxicating, and Kaidan shivered with the anticipation of being inside him soon.

When he took Shepard back into his mouth, one finger traced between his cheeks at the same time.  As he increased the suction with his mouth, he increased the pressure with his finger until it was sliding slick and deep, adding another when Shepard sighed out his name.  Shepard’s whole body was tensing and relaxing with every slide of his fingers; it was a rush like nothing else, to hold this man’s pleasure in the palm of his hand.   

Kaidan withdrew his fingers and crawled above Shepard, one hand holding him up as they kissed and the other hand slicking his aching cock.  He pressed the tip against Shepard’s hole, waiting for a nod before pushing inside.

It took several minutes for Shepard’s body to take Kaidan all the way in, a series of short, slow, agonisingly good thrusts that had them both panting and whining.  The pressure of Shepard all around him, enclosing him, was suddenly overwhelming and Kaidan laid his head on Shepard’s shoulder.  He turned his face to nuzzle into the crook of Shepard’s neck, gently biting down as his hips began to move. 

Shepard groaned his approval as the tempo gradually increased so Kaidan lifted one of his legs, bending his knee up to his chest.  His other hand found Shepard’s cock and started a rapid, twisting rhythm that had Shepard’s back arching off the bed.

“Please, I want…let me touch you,” Shepard panted.

Kaidan had barely nodded before Shepard’s hands were on him, dragging his face down so Shepard could kiss him bruisingly hard.  His hips began to cant up into Kaidan’s grip and then he was coming, half-sobbing his pleasure into Kaidan’s mouth as he emptied himself between them.

The gripping heat around his dick made Kaidan gasp and groan; Shepard’s hands were all over his body, his scent filling Kaidan’s nose…it was overpowering, blissful, a deep feeling of love and contentment spilling over into a long, pulsing orgasm that took every ounce of strength from Kaidan’s body and let him lying boneless and sweaty beside a smiling Shepard.

“I should sit on your lap more often,” Shepard murmured, drowsy satisfaction in his voice.

Kaidan laughed, turned sideways to hold Shepard, not caring about the mess between them. “Maybe we could try it again in the hot tub,” he said, nuzzling in behind Shepard’s ear.

“Maybe,” Shepard agreed.  “That was…thank you, Kaidan.”

“Hey, thank you too,” Kaidan said.

“No, I meant…thank you for being someone I can trust.”  Shepard pulled back enough to look into Kaidan’s eyes.  “You never let me down, never disappoint me.  Well, except for your taste in movies.”

Kaidan chuckled.  “Says the man who likes Blasto.”

“Only in a ‘so bad it’s good’ way,” Shepard said, kissing Kaidan’s brow then sighing.  “We should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah,” Kaidan said, but made no effort to move.

“Yeah,” Shepard agreed, yawning.  “Maybe in the morning…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MaxRev who requested Hiro x Kaidan and the prompt "Come sit on my lap".


End file.
